Something Witchy this Way Comes
by MimiSnaps
Summary: Family problems are always present in a family, specialy the Halliwell family and it's youngest member. Exposure is threatning to make their 'Charming' life non-existent making the Elders send the Halliwells to Ispwich but something much more deeper
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Ladies and gentlemen! I could finally start this crossover, my fingers were itching to start on this story, but sometimes my imagination isn't the best. Anyway, I hope the people that clicked this story are going to like it when they finish. I've been trying to figure out how to mix my biggest obsessions into this story. Since '_The Covenant_' was produced by the same dude that produced (or directed, whichever) '_Underworld_' and '_Blood and Chocolate_' I've decided to put some Wolf/Lycan action, but it'll be based on one of my favorite authors: Patricia Briggs, her ideas for Werewolves are simply amazing! Anyways, but most of the stuff will be my own creation. Please Read and Review! I only accept positive criticism.

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own 'The Covenant' nor ' Charmed', or any other thing associated with Movies or Books, I only own the characters that never appeared in both the T.V series nor the movie and situations that you soon will start reading. This story is just a way to let my imagination go and for mine and the enjoyment of others, so, please DO NOT SUE ME. Even though I don't see any problem which will lead to federal charges, but if you do, I repeat, please DO NOT SUE ME!!_

* * *

**Something Witchy This Way Comes**

_**Chapterly Quote:**_

"**Grams**: Piper blew up the wolf from inside. Although it took her long enough.  
**Piper**: Hey, back off Grams, I just saved your ass."

**Prologue**

_**Hazel**_

It was freezing cold in Massachusetts, even on an August night, but she didn't feel the cold, not at all.  
The lights inside the two story-three if you count the attic-Victorian Mansion were on and Hazel Halliwell could see movement from inside, making her freeze in her place. Hazel was hoping for nobody to be there early, damn it! They said at midnight! Taking a 'calming' breath, she took in her surroundings, the Mansion was a little ways off from a road, the forest bordering between the road and the house giving the place a peaceful silence, now that Hazel looked hard she could see that there seemed to be this sparkle to the place, she smiled at it; _Faerie Magic_. Taking a huge breath she tasted the air, even the air tasted like Magic! A little ways off from the house was a waist high fence that was meant to keep things out, she smirked at it, it didn't keep _her_ out. The newly planted flower beds made the clearing look even more beautiful. The light coming from the windows cut through the shadows surrounding the Mansion, chasing them away... Hazel frowned, she felt something odd about the place. Her Witch side felt just right here, but her **Other **side... stirred uncomfortably in her chest.

_'Just go inside.'_ **It **growled in her head, making Hazel roll her dark brown eyes. She took a big breath, this time, to calm her nerves. What would her family say when they saw her? She had changed so much during those two years she had been away. Oh, to the brightest Moon, two years. What would they say about her clothes? From where she came from the brown leather dress that was full with buckles and straps was totally normal, but here it looked like it was given to her by the very Vikings! She had turned blond, her Grandma Piper was going to kill her for ruining her long lost brown hair! Her dad was going to kill her for some of the strange markings that were tattooed to her skin, Oh, Goddess, her dad she hadn't spoken to him in **two years**! What would he say to her? Will he be bitter towards her for doing the same thing her mother had done all does years ago? Will he be angry with her for trying to protect them all? She had spoken to everybody in the family except him...  
It was decided, she wasn't going to go inside and be re-united with her family, she was just going to turn around and run as fast as possible back to her kind. _'Coward' _**It** growled again. Hazel closed her eyes, demanding the tears stinging behind her eyes to stay behind. But before she could even turn around the front door opened, the light pouring out from inside landing right before her feet... Too late now.

Hazel recognize the figure as soon as it stepped on the porch. Willow Halliwell still looked gorgeous as always, the only difference was that she was a couple of inches more taller and her dark blond hair fell in many waves down to her waist, how she missed her. Willow hadn't spotted her, Hazel was still cloaked by the safety of the shadows, there was a New Moon so the only light dawning upon her was from the many stars sprinkled across the dark sky. Hazel watched as Willow went to one of the cars parked at the side of the house, it was now or never.  
With silent quick steps she was, in no time, beside Grandma Pipers, a present from Grandma for her birthday, old van. Willow was sitting in the drivers side, leaning to the passengers and looking for something in the glove compartment, probably her phone, she always forgets her phone.

Taking a nerve settling breath, Hazel opened her mouth, after doing this there was no turning back...

"Hey Willow."

_**Willow**_

_'She's coming back!'_

_'Where is she? I__t's almost midnight.'_

_'Is she really coming back?'_

She could hear thoughts of Hazel finally coming back after two years of leaving the family and obviously everybody was ecstatic... and nervous. Hazel had called two days ago after Willow, herself, left a message in Hazels phone and after months of not calling back, she called, worry evident in her soprano voice after hearing the urgency of Willows voice on the message.

_"What's wrong? Is everybody okay?" Hazel had asked as soon as Willow had answered the cordless phone in the Manor._

_"No don't worry, __everyone's fine. It's just that the Elders need us for something." Willow couldn't contain her happiness at hearing her little cousins' voice._

Hazel had gone ballistic when she heard Willow use '_us_' in a sentence. The idea of coming back didn't sound so nice for the young Halliwell.

_"For what do they need 'us', __exactly?" The word 'us' sounded strange on Hazels tongue, as if the word gave her trouble to get out from her vocal cords._

_"The__y haven't told us yet." _

After half an hour of fighting over the lack of information the family had Hazel burst out angrily.

_"Why __do you guys need me?! You've got the Twins, use them!"_

_"They need you, Ivy and me! There's been some kind of threat to exposure and the Elders want us to check it out, investigate for a few months."_

_"So they __**have**__ told you what's been going on." Hazel had accuse, knowing sooner or later that Willow would let something slip and that fact made her even angrier. "Why can't they send The Cleaners, this is __**their **__job, not __**ours**__!"_

_"What's the deal of you not coming back?! Hazel, we haven't seen you in __**two **__years! Don't you want to see us?"_

_Hazel had sighed into the phone. "Of course I want to see you guys, but...right now isn't a good time Tinker Bell." She added __reluctantly._

_"Hazel, what the Hell's been going on with you? One night you decide to leave without a word, or at least you could have left a note, and before Grams had a heart attack you decide to call, saying that you were somewhere in South America? Grams been worried sick about you, Daze. Every chance she gets she goes up to the attic to scry for you, or at least summon your selfish ass back home!" Willow was angry, furious was a better word, Pipe was __worrying over her selfish granddaughter, for what? She didn't even want to come back home!_

_"Don't you think I wanna come home?! You don't know the guilt I feel every time I talk to Grams, and every time I hear her crying, begging me to come back, you don't know how much I want to orb back to San Francisco! But, you know __**why **__I can't go back? Because I'm trying to protect all of you! Me alone!" Hazel finished roaring into the phone to the speechless Willow on the other line._

_"What have you gotten yourself into, Hazel?" Willow had asked softly, she was trying so hard to understand her cousin. She was trying so hard to __understand her __**sister**__._

_"What haven't I gotten myself into." Hazel chuckled humorlessly into the phone._

_"Can't you at least try and come? We will really need your help, the Elders need as much Charmed Power as they can have."_

_"Where are you guys __suppose to go?"_

That had been it, right there. Hazel was famous for her stubbornness, and now...now she was coming back to all of them. Willow had given her cousin the directions to where they were going to be meeting.

_"Are you going to orb there?"__ Willow asked wanting to keep the conversation going between the two._

_"Nope, gonna ask a buddy of mine to give me a lift to Plymouth I guess and then I'__m going to-" Hazel had been cut off from her explanation by someone shouting in the background in some other language Willow couldn't understand and what amaze Willow the most was the fact that Hazel was answering back in the same strange language, and by it, it told Willow that Hazel was nowhere near the U.S as everybody had thought._

_"Hazel, where are you?" Her question was only met by silence on the other line, the silence had gone for so long that Willow was sure that she had dumped her phone somewhere, but to her total relief Hazel answered, but what amazed Willow was that Hazel wasn't in Londo__n, or France, she was in-_

_"Ukraine." And the line went dead._

Of course nobody had believed her when Willow went with the latest news of the whereabouts of Hazel. Her father, Wyatt, had tried sensing her only to fell nothing, they all new that Hazel had a Protective Crystal, meaning that in no magical way could they track her, but that didn't stop Piper Halliwell from trying. After the news of Hazels return everything went ecstatic, the whole family had arrived at the house Uncle Chris had been re-modeling for a while, and as soon as everyone's feet touched the floor it was time to organize everything, Aunt Melinda went around the house cleaning any trace of dust in the house, Grandma Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all in the kitchen, not letting anyone in to take a look. Earlier that day Willow had heard Grams Piper talk about Hazel not eating her favorite plates for a while. Grandpa Leo and her dad, Wyatt, were just talking about Whitelighter stuff and usually looking around commenting about Uncle Chris good job on the house.  
Gosh, Uncle Chris... He hadn't spoken to anybody about how he felt with his only daughters return. Willow couldn't get anything, his mind was blank, a huge wall standing in the way his Brain Waves were suppose to navigate to her, nothing leaked out! She was worried about him, he had never been that quiet before, only when Hazel left, but, he was so worried, he had been orbing all over San Francisco only to find two days later that she was in South America. Ouch. And nobody knew where she had gotten the money to travel all over America. Hazel always said that she was going to explain later, but in those two years she had left , the explanation never came.

Rubbing her temple, the pressing felling of everybody's thoughts accumulating in her head growing. Ivy Halliwell sauntered her way towards her tall cousin, bumping her hips against Willows own, catching her attention.

"Why don't you call her? Everybody's getting restless, especially Ash and Nion, they're hungry." With an annoyed roll of her green eyes, Ivy made her way over her older twin brothers. Of course they were gonna be hungry, they were frikkin' Football players, when weren't they hungry?

Reaching for her cellphone in her pocket, she dug deep into her pocket, trying to find the darn piece of technology. Making memory, she remembers shoving the phone into the glove compartment of the car in total aggravation when Hazel wouldn't pick her phone. Sighing she started making her way to the front door, trying to leave all of the mental voices echoing in her head, maybe fresh air will do her good. Letting the door opened after her she walked to her Hand-Me-Down van, she leaned over the passenger side and started her haunt for the slim green razer.

"Hey Willow." The voice behind her starlet her, whirling around, her hands were already up, ready to blow up any danger even though the possibility of any Warlock or low level Demon wasn't that much possible because of the Protective Crystals buried in front of the fence, she preferred being precautious, but she imagined every evil creature to be sneaking up behind her than imagining her baby cousin in some weird outfit, blonde and actually here!

"Hazel!" Coming out from her shock, Willow threw her long arms around the slender frame that was Hazel. She didn't see any signs of disnurishment on her, but she did see changes on her. Not sensing her cousins' arms around her, Willow, gently, let go of Hazel.  
The youngest Halliwell had her eyes to the floor and her shoulders were tense, as if the sudden contact had starlet her. Cocking her head to the side, Willow couldn't understand why her cousin wouldn't look her in the eye. "Hazel?" Cupping Hazels chin, Willow tried to catch her eye. With the touch a Vet would use for scared animals the third Halliwell lifted Hazels' chin and made eye contact with her… and maybe that had been a big mistake.

Images flooded her mind, screams echoed around it, the sensation of a great heat that was to the point of melting someone's skin off. The heat was unbearable, it made it hard for her to breathe… her heart started thumping really fast, but Willow knew it wasn't her heart that was the one beating; it was Hazel's.. The feel of dried up earth crunching under running bare feet was unmistakable in Hazel's mind, the feeling that as she breathed ambers and ashes went down her airway burning her insides was now burned in Hazels brain. Everything was on fire! The whole village was burning to the ground, the cruel, skin- crawling screams of her burning kin penetrated the night, only to be swallowed up by it. The smell of blood drifted through the air, the coppery smell was unmistakable for Willow, but the fact that the smell of _**blood**_ was drifting through the air didn't matter to Willow but the fact that through Hazel's mind the blood smelled _sweet_ and _alluring_. At the memory of the smell the **Thing** that lived in Hazel's mind stirred hungrily snapping Willow out of Hazel's mind.

Shocked by what had seen- **_what she had smelled_! **Willow stared at Hazel, her now amber eyes were staring back at her, boring her golden gaze into her brown ones.

"_They're coming after me…"_

At that thought Willow took Hazels wrist into her hand and guided her into the house, Hazel went willingly and the sounds of her sniffing made Willows heart go to the young Witch. Her baby cousin-_sister_- had gone through something no one, not even a Charmed One should go through. As soon as the two Halliwells steped into their new home, no one made a sound when they saw the crying, blonde, Hazel.

"We've got another problem."

**Holly**

Nothing that came from Hazel was good. Holly felt... she didn't know how to feel. When Willow had come with the news of Hazels returning nothing had been good from then on. Of course she loved Hazel, don't get her wrong, it's just that... she left the Manor, breaking her father's and Grams Piper's hearts and leaving Willow and her to fend for themselves as a duo!

She felt sick as soon as Hazel entered the house. All of this negative emotions came from her, darkening every little spark of happiness that iluminated the house and densing it into this black sticky mass that completely ruined everything. Maybe, just maybe, at that moment, Holly started hating Hazel. Hazel was ruining everything! After she left, slowly, everybody started re-constructing the small gap that Hazel had left in their lives and now the small patch was re-opening and the strong sting was there alright.

Holly watched from her corner beside the stairs banister, she flinched as she watched her older brothers rush forward and help the numb looking Hazel. **Everybody** was fussing about her, that is until Holly noticed her uncle Chris holding back, she could feel the need to rush over to his daughter, he wanted so bad to go and hug her, shake her; Chris just wanted to know if his little girl was alright. But right now, he didn't know how to react.

" Do you know what's coming after her?" Grandma Paige asked from beside her other two sisters. Willow shook her head and looked at her baby cousin, Hazel's, now amber eyes, were darting around and her expression was one of a trapped animal.

Holly felt energy coming from Hazel; energy that wasn't hers... Something was wrong with Hazel, something was really wrong.

Stepping forward, Holly jerked Willow away from Hazel's now trembling figure. "What's wrong with you?" Willow asked, totally shocked at Holly's actions, but just as Willow jerked her arm out of Holly's grasp, a low growl ripped through the air. Everybody had their full attention on Hazel now. Her frequent changing eyes were this intense yellow that almost seemed to glow in the dim light.

"Hazel...?" Grandma Piper's usually gentle voice was full of command, even though the uncertainty was there. Hazel let a snarl rip out of her throat, baring her teeth. Everyone knew what was going on, even when Hazels usual personality totally went out of the window. This wasn't good, the hostility was coming out of Hazel in huge hot waves, which made, both, Phoebe and Holly stumble back a couple of steps. Everybody knew what the solution was: knock her out, but who would was brave enough to get close to Hazel without being, most likely, killed without mercy by- not _her_- **it**.

"Hazel, sweetheart, snap out of it." Grandma Phoebe stepped forward, her hands raised up, showing that she had nothing that could harm her, but also, trying to sooth Hazel with the action. "It's just us, honey, nothings gonna harm you now." The only response Phoebe gained was a warning growl.

"Let's just vanquish it." Holly suguested only to be stared at with total unbelivelness. "Not vanquish Hazel, I was talking about **it**." Holly clarified herself, but still, nobody took her seriously, just like always.

"We can't do that," For the first time Chris spoke, making a small whine come from his daughter whose eyes were still darting everywhere and hostile, her crouch still in position. "We kill Crevan, we might as well kill Hazel right here and now." Chris looked directly at Holly who couldn't hold the intense look in his green eyes. His anger suffocated her, but she didn't feel sorry.

And with a pride that could match the late Prue Halliwell, Holly raised her lite eyes and stared down at her uncle. " So, **it** has a name now." No matter how she said it, it would always sound defiant and that's the way she wanted it to sound. Holly wasn't going to back down and let her family be destroyed by some...**_ creature_**.

"Holly!" Melinda scolded her daughter, but the look in her, also, lite eyes told Holly how disappointed she was.

****

Chris ignored his niece and turned to her daughter, who was now looking at him, really looking at him for the first time in two years and he felt his features softening completely.

"Hazel Olena Kalyna Halliwell," His voice was soft, yet stern, trying to coax his daughter to resourfes. " Snap out of it, before I ground you for the rest of your goddamned life." He watched as Hazel's features stop being hostile and slowly her golden yellow eyes became the hazel green she was born with.

Hazel kept looking at her father for a moment, drinking in every change in his face and noticing the few gray hairs the hair at his temples. Hazel started panting slightly, and she started noticing the edge of her vision was becoming black.

And sounding like every other whining teenager she said: "Oh crap, dad." Before finally subcoming to the unconsciousness that finally had her under it's grasp, in other words; she just fainted and stayed unconscious for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: **And here it was! The first chapter of '_Something Witchy This Way Comes_'. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review this story and let me know what you think about it. I'll try and work on the weekends with it, so I can have time to let ny imagination do its thing. Again, thank you for picking this story and taking your time to read it.

With lots of Witchy Love;

HazelEyedGirlTrappedInATower


	2. Chapter 1: There's Something Witchy

**A/N: **I'm really sorry that I took so long on writing this chapter but sometimes my imagination isn't the best or I just start other things... Any who! I'm happy that this story is getting really good feedback! Even if people just send me the messages directly into my in-box... Plz people, send the awesome feedback into the review board! Anyways thank you so much!  
In this chapter I'll give you a background check on Hazel and in this chapter 'The Covenant' will appear! Enjoy!

* * *

**Something Witchy this Way Comes**

**Chapterly Quote: Season 1, Episode 1.**

(Phoebe just came back from N.Y)  
**Phoebe: **"Yeah, I should've stayed. Now, why didn't you yell her I was coming back?"  
**Piper:**"And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, I think you should've been the one to tell her not me."

**Chapter 1:****There's Something Witchy on Ipswich**

_Hazel...Hazel...  
_

She didn't know where the voice was coming from in the endless abyss she was in the middle of, but she knew who called her. The voice making her heart twist in agony, making her stomach to tighten and release the butterflies she thought died with **him**. Crevan stirred suddenly within her at the sound of his voice.

_**He's here!**_

"Don't be stupid," Hazel said, the tears stinging her glowing yellow eyes as she fought to keep Crevan under the surface and because... the sound of his voice was too much to bare... "He's dead..." She whispered.

Suddenly the darkeness was sucked from around her as color started to blur into existance. She closed her eyes momentarily, knowing what would appear when she opened them, but she had to brace herself for the blow...maybe it wouldn't be so painful. When she opened them again, it took all of her will power to not brake down in pure grief and pain.

Seventeen year old Hazel stood in what use to be her room before she left two years ago. The walls and the ceiling were painted to imitate the sky, from dawn to midnight, the moon in the corner beside one of the windows of the room. Her bed wasn't exactly a bed, Hazel smiled as she neared her favorite furniture and his fathers masterpiece, it was more of a mattress/swing, with curtains of dark purple gauze wrapped around the metal cords that kept it elevated from the floor. Small bulbs sprinkled across the ceiling, a perfect imitation of the stars that showed outside the window. As Hazel walked deeper into the room, her bright yellow eyes taking in all the material things that she left behind. She had forgotten how smooth her dark cherry oak floor felt and how warm was the dark purple rug that took up most of her floor. Hazel went to touch one of the bean bags that she had loved when she was fifteen when what felt, like, electricity shot through her fingers; but it wasn't a shock of painful electricity, it was more like the electricity she when-

Hazel stepped immidiatley away as the outline of two figures started appearing out of nowhere and burryly coming into detail. The air in her lungs rush out of her, as if a punch had pushed it out, sitting in what had been the empty bean bag was none other than-

"_ Conan! Are you listening to me?" A fifteen year old Hazel exclaimed from beside him, reaching over and thumping him in the head._

Instead of snapping at her, he slowly turned his head as his once closed eyes opened slowly, showing the most breath-taking blue anyone had ever seen, a color that made the blonde Hazel's insides twist. As he looked at the younger version of herself, Hazel could practically feel the _adoration_ that radiated out of him in a gentle sweet smell.

_A small smile came upon his lips as he answered the young Halliwell, "Of course I am, Dazel." The sixteen year old boy reached over his girlfriend and tucked a dark curl behind her ear. "I'm just thinking.." He had drifted off._

Blonde Hazel knew what was going on... She remembered this day, she painfully remembered this day, everyday.

It was the day of her fifteen birthday, when she became of age to finally embrace her destiny, to become what she was today: something she hated... Crevan stirred, as she immediately became aware of her own feelings, only to growl at the Witch.

"If it weren't because of you, he would still be here." Hazel said outloud, knowing fully that the figures infront of her wouldn't hear her, they were a memory; figments of her imagination, she wanted to convince herself.

_Fifteen year old Hazel lean into his touch- _just a whisper of a touch on the cheek for the Blonde one_- "I know, I'm just nervous.." She explained._

_Conan smiled softly at the love of his life- his mate- as he guided her so she could lie on his lap. "You don't have to worry,"He soothed, bending down so he could plant a soft kiss on Hazel's forehead-_ only for the older one to brush her fingertips where his lips had touched, feeling a small tickle_- " Everything will be okay." Oh, how wrong, so terribly wrong he had been._

_The Hazel that was lying on his lap looked up at him with teasing eyes, "And how would you know?" She teased, crossing her arms across her chest in playful defiance._

_He looked down at her seriously before answering, no playfulness in his voice what so ever, "Because I'll protect you no matter what, if **she **tries to take you whole nothing's going to stop me from doing everything I have in my power to take you back."_

The way he had said it, it broke her heart all over again but Hazel still felt the soaring feeling she had felt that night when he had said those words. The 17-year-old Hazel let the lone tear roll down her cheek and fall to the carpet that wasn't actually there...

Soon enough the Moon stood at Her highest point in the dark sky and...it was time. Hazel watched her younger version already lying down on the carpeted floor, candles circling around her; their warm light the only source in the room casting shadows in the rest of the room. She remembered the way her heart beated as the cool light of the Moon landed on her and the transformation began...

For her kin this was a metamorphosis, finally reaching adulthood, for the Full Moon blooded- that's what the ones that were born lycans, like her were called. A metamorphosis to accept your destiny, yourself, to become one with the wolf inside... but sometimes that was a mistake, sometimes the wolf was too strong and took over the body and when this happened the body can't take the process and it stays in something between human and the wolf, the mind is the wolf's now, no trace of who the person was before is left...  
And that had been the only thought crossing her mind that night... the knowing that something like that could happen to her, the fact that she could loose her mind, to never remember anyone she loved was terrifying.

_" I'm right here, baby."_ _The whisper had only registered in her mind briefly before _it_ had started._

Watching the transformation from somebody else's point of view was something Hazel had grown accustomed to, but it always amazed her how it looked. You couldn't see anything, only this multicolored mist that circled around her... the cause of the mist, she never knew neither did her mother nor did anyone, but to her, it never looked beautiful like it did to others of her kind; it was a painful reminder of the decision she had made, the **wrong** decision.

The first transformation had taken a couple of minutes, it never actually hurt she just felt this uncomfortable sensation as her bones shifted and re-shaped, she hated the spams her muscles went as they became accustom to the new length and shape of the bone underneath and the weird sensation of fur breaking from under her skin.

She remembered the sigh she had let out when the multicolored mist cleared up, relived that she could think clearly that the thoughts circling in her mind weren't predatory nor animalistic, but the heavy presence of Crevan became clear in her mind, slowly becoming a headache behind her eyes. The image of Conan hovering over her, a bright smile on his lips as he took in the creature before him; she had become a red-furred she-wolf lying on her side, taking all in with new golden eyes, she looked more like a overgrown fox than the overgrown **wolf** she was supposed to be,but, he could careless about that. All that mattered was the love of his life-his mate- wasn't taken away from him by what truly completed her.

_" I love you." _He had sighed in total relief as he took her furry head in his large hands and kissing her in between her eyes while scratching her fur. By now the 17-year-old Hazel had looked away, knowing that the nightmare was about to begin...

3...2... **1**

They came without warning, materializing into her room and standing perfectly still, their black hooded figures blending with the shadows of her room, never disturbing the two lycans inside the circle of candles, that is until they made their presence made. First came the feeling of cruel, cold death and then came the smell; the smell of gore and old lycan blood.

Conan had acted immediately, taking the first one down who was obviously a beginner, the second one became the challenge. After a moment, Conan had jumped away from him, growling like a wild animal, his blue eyes had long ago swirled into the glowing gold that told her how close his wolf was coming to the surface. This wasn't good, obviously he had needed help and she could do was stay there and look at her boyfriend get beat up... And before any of them knew it, this spear was protruding from his back, blood pooling around his bare feet and the small trail of blood that had rolled painfully slowly down his bottom lip, but what made her new lycan heart absolutely stop beating was the look on his eyes; the look of total pain, of confusion and...the look of total despair.

_"Run..." _The command had sounded like small whisper to her, until Conan howled at her. _"** GET OUT OF HERE!**" _That had snapped her back and got her moving. It had been difficult for her at first, getting used to the pull of her new body, the feeling of four paws slapping against the floor and then the asphalt. In her mind, she was certain that Conan could get out of there, he always got out of sticky situations. **Always**... But the minute her new paws had touched the asphalt an agonizing, blood-curling scream echoed out of her house. At that moment she knew Conan wasn't getting out of this alive... she would never see him again...

After the realization hit her like a thousand brick walls the voice that haunter her since that night; the night of her 15th birthday, whispered coldly into the night, her new ears hearing the words and scratching them into her brain.

_**"You'll die with the rest of your family..."**_

_

* * *

_

Glowing golden eyes snapped open in the complete darkness, before the lights to the room turned on by their own. Hazel ran a hand through her blonde locks, a sigh going through her parted lips. Her head felt stuffed, making it almost impossible to get a coherent thought through.

"You sure gave us a scare down there."

Hazel's head snapped to the doorway of the room, about six feet away from the bed she was lying on, there stood Piper Halliwell in all of her glory, with a steaming cup of, what her nose told her was mint tea, her favorite. Her throat closed up a little at the sight of her Grandmother.

"I'm sorry, but Crevan got uneasy, _we're _not used to so many people in one room." Hazel shifted and realized that her ceremonial clothing was replaced by flannel pajamas pants and red shirt. When she looked back at Piper, her Grandmother was making her way to the bedside table beside Hazel.

Hazel felt like a little lost next to her Grandmother. She hadn't talked much to her grandmother and every time she did, Piper broke down in sobs pleading for her youngest granddaughter to come back. Hazel was snapped back by the soft caress on her cheek, she held the slender hand of her grandmother on her cheek, relishing the feel of her warm hand and the smell of herbs and magic that had always soothed her.

The sound of Piper's sniffles made her look back up at her grandmother and found her softly crying as she looked down at Hazel. Out of instinct, Hazel got to her feet and hugged her beautiful grandmother, without a second thought. The smell of sadness, tears, magic and herbs engulfed Hazel, making it even harder for her to think...She had to get out...

"I'm so sorry for everything, Grams." Hazel said this leaning away from Piper but still keeping her arms wrapped securely around her grandmother.

With one free hand, Piper whipped away the tears on her cheeks and waved dismissively at Hazel with the other. "You did all of this to protect us" And at Hazel's questioning look, the oldest member of the Halliwell's answered the youngest. "Willow saw everything..."

And that explained why nothing seemed to go through her mind, those were the after effects of Willows mind reading. Now they knew everything...

Stepping away from her grandmother, Hazel went to the nearest window and opened it wide before putting one leg out, but stopping halfway when her grandmother called her.

"Hazel, where are you going?" Her granddaughter was leaving again... But Hazel gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll be back, I promise." And with that she jumped from her window on the second story of the house, landing swiftly on her feet and dashing into the forest surrounding the side of the house.

She wasn't going to change, no, right then she wanted to be Hazel Halliwell, not Crevan _and_ Hazel, just** Hazel**.

* * *

Tyler Simms drove over the slick, lonely roads of Ipswich, Massachusetts, his Hummer a blurring mass of metal in the darkness. His nervousness made him play with his messy hair more times than he would've liked, with his hurry he had left it ungelled and was falling over his eyes constantly. His fingers kept running through it in his nervousness, Caleb's called kept his stressed mind paranoid.

Nothing had gone to normal after Caleb's and Chase's battle at Putnam Barn two weeks ago, if their lives had ever been normal. The fact that Chase's body was never found put them all on the edge and paranoia had started to settle into the youngest Son of Ipswich's mind. He couldn't wait for everything to go back to the way it was, when the only thing he had to worry about was school, swimming, hiding their powers and his brothers. But their lives wouldn't be the same until they were sure the psychopath that was named Chase Collins/ Goodwin Pope was indeed dead.

Passing his hand again through his dark hair, Tyler let out tired sigh before placing it back on the leather steering wheel. As he started passing the woods that bodered the road, a flash of red appeared in his peripheral vision, but when he gave it his full attention it winked out of existence.

Okaayyy...Tyler thought before going back to the road and from then on things got a lot more stranger... Great...

* * *

She hadn't notice the black Hummer that blended in with the night, her head was working overtime to keep Crevan looked up that none of the sounds, nor the smells, that surrounded her penetrated the small bubble. It was just her and the feeling of the cool night air rushing up to meet her face and the feeling of damp soil between her bare toes. The air that she sucked trough her mouth went down smoothly and filled her lungs. Hazel felt Crevan fighting, wanting to be in control and fought harder as the Moon sang alluringly to them both, making Hazel fight even harder to keep Crevan locked up in one of the corners of her mind.

It was her turned to be free.

Hazel let out a small growl before turning and jumping out of the thick woods and swiftly landed on the asphalt of the small road, but everything turned ugly when the squealing and rubbery smell of burning tires assaulted her senses and before she knew it the blinding lights of a car blinded her. She didn't even call on Crevan, the only thing she did was let out a small gasp and close her eyes tightly. She knew the impact of the car wouldn't kill her, heck, it could be a truck and it still wouldn't kill her, but, she was sure the pain would still be there and it would be unbearable.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._Was the only thing Tyler could think when a crazy blonde girl jumped onto the middle of the road. His brain went into work and Tyler slammed his foot on the break and the screech the tires made hurt his ears and set his teeth on edge. But, he just clenched his jaw and let the Power envelope him, the distinct feeling of Using relaxed him considerably as he made the car stop before it could hit the girl. Tyler let his eyes turn back to their usual color before staring incredulously at the girl standing completely still in front of his Hummer.

She was only wearing pijamas and by the looks of it they weren't very warm and in the cold November air she **had**to be freezing. She looked pretty normal...she was cute too, he realized. Her skin was tan; something rare in the usually cloudy town of Ipswich, her hair was a disarray of golden curls, not her natural color considering her dark roots.

Tyler took the seatbealt and got out of his warm car. The strange girl opened her eyes slowly at the sound of the car door opening, or maybe because nothing had happened. Her hazel eyes went directly to him and the back at the unmoving car that had almost send her into a world of pain.

He slowly made his way to her, trying not to frighten her and he made sure that she could see his hands as he went around the car and stepped infront of it, her hazel eyes had snapped in his direction when they sensed movements and stayed on him.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked even if he didn't hit her with his car, no one in their right mind will jump onto a road and almost get ran over. But the girl didn't answer right away, she just kept looking at him and then...she fainted... Tyler rushed forward and catched her before she would hit the ground. "That might be a 'no'."He murmured into her hair. Tyler made sure that he didn't hurt her as he shifted the strange girl in his arms, so it would be easier to get her up bridal style. Once she was securely in his arms, Tyler moved to the passenger side of his truck.

Do you know how hard it is to try and open the door of a Hummer truck? Well, he didn't know before, he knew now and it was hard. After, maybe...7 minutes of trying ot open the door when he finally did, he heaved her up and placed her into the seat before buckiling her up and fixing her lolled head. Up close she was even more pretty; her dark lashes were long and thick, her nose was small and adorable, her lips were pink and thick... And before he knew it there wasn't even space between him and the strange girl.

Tyler swallowed thickly and inched himself a little more closer to her, ready to brush lips against her when...

His phone rang shrilly, breaking the silence that was in the car and making her shift slightly, but not enough to wake her up. He gave a sigh and reached over to the cup holder next to the girl and closing her door as softly as he could. Making his way to the drivers side he finally answered the still ringing phone. He didn't even to see the screen to know who it was.

"_Did you Use?"_ Caleb asked immediately.

"Yeah, I did.." Tyler answered as he got into his Hummer and closing his door with as much care as he could muster so the sound wouldn't wake her.

"_What the hell Tyler? We agreed not to Use, except in an emergency!"_

"It was an emergency!"

_"What was it?" _Caleb challenged

Oh crap... " I almost ran..over a girl.."

XXXXXX

"Wow, she's hot! Nice catch Baby Boy!"

"Reid, this is not funny, she may need medical help."

"She seems okay to me,_ Caleb."_

While Caleb and Reid bickered, Tyler watched as the strange girl started stirring.

"Hey guys!" Tyler had to yell to be heard over his blonde obnoxious best friend and his dark haired leader. "She's waking up"

And indeed she was... She started shifting in her seat, as if looking for a better position to rest in a seat. Reid went forward and placed a hand on her thigh and made move to shake her softly but never had the chance to, because next thing all of them knew Reid was on the floor, yelling curses and clutching a bloody nose.

"What the hell happened here?" Tyler turned to Pogue, who was climbing out of his new cherry red motorcycle and looking down at a screaming Reid. But before Tyler had time to answer the small girl had jumped out of the Hummer, a couple of feet away from the still screaming Reid. She was poised to fight and her eyes darted around her just to find herself in the front of a small barn before regarding them with a cold glare, but her gaze lingered on Tyler...

* * *

_It's him! _Crevan was going bizerk in her head. The guy that was standing a few feet away from her looked a lot- a painful lot like-

_It's Conan! He isn't dead! I told you!_

Hazel frowned and her head titled to the side, the way she usually did when she was thinking hard. The guy in front of her looked a lot like Conan; the way his hair fell over his blue eyes... No! She had to see the differences, if she kept looking for the similarities the more Crevan will think is him and the more the wolf believed it then Hazel will believed it...

"We're not going to hurt you." It wasn't him. His voice was soft and sweet, Conan was deep and warm. Hazel let out a rush of air, her heart was beating way to fast and her hair was getting into her eyed. She blew it out of the way and tensed up again ready for a fight. Then a breeze came their way and picked up their scent and her alarm went crazy. Hazel took a step back, they didn't smell right. There was something underneath the normal and different scents that a normal mortal had but these guys had a scent of something that was old and **powerful**.

_Half Warlocks_

_But they don't feel like half warlocks, their powers are older..._

Hazel was glaring at all of them. These four guys weren't mortals, but not warlocks either, they weren't even half. Maybe they weren't even aware of their powers.

"Who are you?" Hazel finally asked, even if they did have powers she wasn't going to risk exposure.

The blonde one that was closest to her suddenly stood up, still clutching the broken nose she had given him and at his suddenness Hazel turned to him.

"What the hell lady?" He shouted, his words slightly muffled by his hand, blood was splattered over the lower part of his face. "You broke my nose!"

"Well, think twice before putting your hand on a unconcious girl's thigh! You scared the lights out of me!" Hazel exclaimed her fist still raised.

The blonde one looked that was going to talk some more, but the tall dark one stepped forward and pushed the blonde one back. He put his hands up as if showing her that he wasn't going to hurt her, if he could even reach her that is.

"We're not going to hurt you." The tall and dark one said, his hands still up in the air. "My friend found was the one who found you," He explained pointing at the one that Crevan had confused for- "You fainted before he could ask you anything" He kept explaining snapping Hazel out of her mind. "I'm Caleb Danvers."

Hazel couldn't sense any danger, neither did Crevan and the problem was that she didn't know if that was a good sign or slowly lowered her fist and let them fall to her side giving a sigh all the while. "Hazel Halliwell" She murmured, yanking a hand through her hair.

"Can anybody explained what's going on?" The guy with long hair asked still leaning against his motorcycle.

Hazel massaged her face, nothing was going as she planed. She half heard the conversation being exchanged by the four strange guys. This still wasn't good, what the hell was she going to tell them? Oh crap, what was she gonna tell her grandmother after she came home? She shifted her face so she could gaze at the thin strip of silver that was the Moon, Crevan shifted inside of her. The wolf had been trying for a while to surface up and take over for a while and she seemed to get stronger with even the smallest trace of the Moon. She was getting stronger..

"Maybe we should get her to a hospital." She heard the one named Caleb murmur to his friends.

"Her? What about me? She broke my nose?" That had to be the blonde one and the thought of his broken nose made a satisfied smirk spread across her full lips.

"You're saying that she jumped out of nowhere and landed infront of your car?" Oh shit, **he**did see her land in front of his car.

"She appeared out of nowhere, guys." **He** stated...

_It's a wise idea to leave now that you have the chance..._

And in that moment Hazel couldn't agree with Crevan more than ever.

_XXX_

They had been discussing quietly when Tyler noticed her absence.

"Where is she?"

Caleb could only frown at him and turn around to confirm that, indeed, the strange girl- Hazel- had disappeared. Caleb went on worried mode, he started looking for her, because, seriously, she couldn't get that far away and how wrong were all of them. And they agreed on something: there was something_ fishy_about whoever this Hazel Halliwell was.

By the time they all realised that she was gone, Hazel had Orbed herself to the front of the house.

A very sleeping house. She couldn't hear nobody walking around the house, all of the light were off... and from outside she could hear a lot of deep breaths and the distinctive '_squeen_' of the springs when somebody shifted on a mattress. Hazel heaved a sigh before going into the house making no sound, whatsoever.

Slowly following the soft humming of the kitchen's refrigerator, Hazel prepared herself a nice cold glass of chocolate milk. The kitchen already smelled like the one back in the Manor; the scent of her Grandmother and Aunts were all around the kitchen, the smells of spices blended perfectly with the smell and Hazel could separate the different aromas from the meals Piper had been making. Hazel contemplated the kitchen in the dark as she made herself comfortable in the kitchen's granite island. It **did** remind her of the one in the Manor, it felt like it too, she'd even found different potion ingredients in the fridge.

A soft smile tugged at the corner of her lips, how much she had missed out, how much had she missed her family...But that couldn't be helped, The Hunters were still after her and she might even have to leave soon-

The sound of footsteps making their way down the stair made Hazel's head turned to the archway that led to the kitchen, rapidly chugging the rest of her chocolate milk, she tried to leave the kitchen as fast as possible. But as soon as she placed the empty glass on the sink the lights turned on, making Hazel stop dead. The scent that slipped into the kitchen was what didn't let her turn around, if it had been anybody else she would've put up a smile, but to her father...she was too ashamed to even face him.

The silence that enveloped the kitchen told her that her dad hadn't moved, he was probably frozen the same way she was, but instead of being ashamed, he had to be angry-no, **furious- **with her. He might even hate her...Hazel blinked away tears at the thought as she slowly turned around to face her father; Chris Halliwell.

The look in his eyes wasn't exactly what she was had thought it would be; there was no hatred, no bitterness. He was looking at her the way he had always looked at her, like a father looking at his daughter, and that made the tears roll. Hazel sniffled as she tried to control the waterworks.

"Hi daddy." Was her chocked reply,as her throat tightened with the tears.

Chris took four strides to reach his only daughter and hug her for the first time in two years. He couldn't hold any of the resentment he had earlier as his baby girl sobbed in his chest, her fist clutching the fabric of his shirt. He didn't care if she had left him just like Astrit, her mother, did, he just knew that they both had really good reasons for it.

"It's okay, honey." Chris soothed her, making small circles on her back to calm her down, but that only made her cry harder and the only thing he could do was let her get everything out. So, he laid his cheek on her now blonde hair and let her bury her face deeper in his chest. They stood like that for what seemed like forever to them and they were both oblivious of figure of Piper Halliwell leaning against the archway of the kitchen, a soft smile on her pink lips and tears sliding down her pale cheeks as she watched her son and her granddaughter finally hug after a very long time.

They finally had Hazel back and this time they would hold onto her tighter than ever.

* * *

Yes! I finished and I made it extremely long for your enjoyment only. I promise that more 'The Sons of Ipswich' will appear more in the chapters to come. Anywho, please Comment and I'm up for suggestions in what could come in the future chapters of this story.

Lots of Witchy Love,  
HEGTIAT

**Song(s) for this Chapter:  
**P!nk- Crystal Ball  
P!nk- One Foot Wrong


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth Is Out There

**A/N: **I just realized I haven't updated this story in more than a YEAR! I am so sorry for that! D:  
I'm so sorry updating this chapter took so long &, well, I'll try not to let this happen again. I swear!

* * *

**Something Witchy This Way Comes**

_**Chapterly Quote:**_

**Andy: **"Everything happens for a reason, remember? You told me that, Prue."

**Chapter 2:** **The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts...Bad**

Were they freaking serious? They were going to forgive her as easily as that? And she hasn't even explained herself! This had to be a very bad joke, Holly was just waiting for the yelling to start at any given moment, but mean while she wasn't going to stop glaring at the smiling Hazel that was just a little bit down the dinning table from her.

Her morning hadn't started as she had planned; she had woken up with the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen downstairs. At first, she had been hoping that the laughing was directed at Hazel, as the family realized how pathetic she truly was, no matter how rare she was. But nooo, they were all laughing **WITH** her, that really had to be some cruel joke to make Hazel suffer afterwards; make her feel welcome to just kick her out of the house and out of their lives like she deserved. Please let it be that...

"So," Her Great Aunt Phoebe started from beside her as she passed the rolls of bread to Holly's brother from across the table. "Hazel, where have you been all this time? No matter how we tried to scry for you we could never locate you."

At the start of the question Hazel gave a wry smile and the light happy mood in the room that had been blindly there started getting ruined. But her 'dearest' cousin just fished a small blue crystal the size of a finger nail from under her gray sweater. "The crystal makes the scrying spell bounce back, make it seem as if I never left the house." The mood started dampening more as everybody grew quite, all thinking the same thing.

"But where have you been all this time?" Willow repeated Aunt Phoebe's question again from beside Hazel.

The girl being questioned looked down at her 5th plate with half eaten food, before stealing a glance at her father across the table, answering quietly.  
"I've been traveling. Going to different continents, never staying in one place too long."

"How did you get the money to travel all around the world?" Holly couldn't help and sound bitchy, as she crossed her arms across her chest as she tried and control her trembling hands.

At that question Hazel just let her eyes stay fixed on her plate, "My Mom helped out."

The shock was evident in Chris's face and on the first two generations, but to the younger ones confusion was smeared across their faces.  
"Isn't your mom dead?" Came Holly's not so gentle question.

Hazel swallowed hard, it was time to explain and so she did. "My mom never died Holls, she just had to go and to protect all of you. She convinced everybody to lie and tell that she was dead, but my mother is very much alive." The way she was staring at Holly made her cousin stay still for as long as the eye contact was never broken. It was better to treat Hazel like a wild animal at times.

"But why would the grown ups lie about that? It doesn't make sense." Nion was more than confused as he spoke it out, his twin nodding in agreement to his words.

"Because it's a lot more complicated than my Mother being a Full Blooded Lycan." Hazel started explaining, her hands gripping the edge of the table as her whole body trembled and her eyes swirled to amber colored orbs. "Every Magical creature in this world and in others is always worth something to someone and there are always desperate or greedy people, wanting money. No creature is ever safe because there's always something hunting them down..." Hazel took a deep breath as she felt Crevan stir wildly inside of her at the thought of **them**.

Willow immediately put the pieces together, a hand shooting up to her mouth in shock.

"Is that what happened that night? Something came to hunt you down?"

Holly was trying not to get affected by all of the emotions swirling around, but she couldn't help and feel angry at the whole thing.  
"So it wasn't you who killed Conan?"

Hazel's eyes swirled until her eyes were yellow orbs and her head snapped in Holly's direction, her whole frame shaking trying to keep Crevan under. "How can you think that?" Hazel hissed at her emotionless cousin. "How can you possibly think that I would ever hurt...him?" Saying his name was too much for her.

The whole table felt silent, all eyes on Hazel as they watched her gasping for air as it became harder to keep Crevan under control. Phoebe looked at her great-niece her eyes filled with sympathy and compassion as tears welled up. The emotions that rolled off from her were strong, making her wonder how Holly wasn't crumpling in an emotional mess.

"Hazel," Piper spoke quietly as Hazel tried as to stop shaking. "What happened that night...?"

The question had been gentle and soft but it stabbed Hazel's heart over and over again until she couldn't handle it anymore. Standing up abruptly, Hazel dashed out of the dinning room, she hadn't even stepped into the foyer, and Hazel started shifting. A cloud of multi-colored, crackling, misty energy started surrounded her, the feeling of every fiber of her being re-shaping, made everything become a haze. The front door opened on it's own as Hazel's body dashed out of it.

Willows head whirled around to fix on Holly, who looked like nothing had happened that she hadn't accused her own flesh and blood of murder.  
"How could you?"

Holly stared back with her icy blue eyes, her eyes narrowing into a glare. "How could I what? We all saw what happened that night."

Before Willow could opened her mouth, Piper spoke from the head of the table. "We saw glimpses of that night, Holly." Her dark gaze made her light eyed granddaughter flinch. "You can't go around accusing your own family of what we're not even sure what happened."

"But-"

"I saw what _really_ happened that night." Willow interrupted as she leaned forward in her chair a daring stare directed at her other cousin, who raised an eyebrow in skeptisicism. "It wasn't her; she had been perfectly fine after the Change."

"Then," Holly challenged. "Who the hell killed him?"

"The same people that are hunting her down."

The feeling of moist soil under her paws and the feeling of cold air through red fur, made the young she-wolf forget momentarily about everything wrong in her life, but running also gave her time to think...

_'__**Let me take over**__.' _Crevan whispered.

'_No.' _Hazel growled as she darted between trees, her fur slowly becoming damp with the early morning dew Massachusetts provided.

'_**You don't want to think, then don't. Let me take over**_.'

The battle kept going between them both, taking Hazel's mind out of time. She didn't notice the change in light or the slight rise in temperature in the November air...

'_**STOP!**_'

The smell had crept around with the cold air, making it hard to detect at first... Magic

Warlock Magic.

'_Shit_'  
The fox-looking wolf, skidded to a stop and sniffed the air. Yep, definatly Warlock Magic, but it wasn't that strong, and strangely enough, it smelled familiar.

Without a second thought, Hazel shifted back and stayed sitting on the damp soil, naked and listening intently to her surroundings…Something wasn't right…

And that's when she heard it: the snapping of a twig that made her stand and run.

'_**Let me take over!**_'  
Crevan fought harder against Hazel's control, making said girl growl in frustration as she dashed between trees. The wind carried the sound of heavy boots against damp soil; a sound a human wouldn't pick up, but a Magical Creature with heightened senses? The sound seemed to echo all around in her ears.

"No!" Hazel shouted not knowing how else to tell the damn thing inside of her that it was still going to stay locked up, while she tried not to panic in the situation at hand.  
'_If I orb away they'll see the orbs and follow me back to the house,_' Hazel started analyzing. '_And if I orb up to the Elders, they'll lock me up._' Long story. '_If I start Changing, it'll give them time to catch up and attack… Shit!' _Yeah, things weren't looking too good for her.

Hazel took in a couple of deep breaths, trying to find which way it (whatever _it_ was) was coming from. Yeah, that was the problem: no breeze was blowing making it hard to pinpoint a definite location. The forest was dead silent and cold, but something was on the move, that's all she knew.  
Her heart started beating fast and she let a force field up. Closing her eyes, trying to calm her racing heart down, Hazel started conjuring up some clothes. It's not because she was cold, but the fact that something/ someone unknown was going to come up and see her naked made her uncomfortable.

Hazel imagined the feel of soft cotton on her shoulders and the feel of boy shorts on her waist and when she opened her eyes, a blue stretched cardigan/sweater that went to her thighs covered her top half and on her waist were a pair of black shorts.

Catching movement to her right, Hazel didn't waste time and raised her hand, with it rising whoever had been following her. But, as soon as the person was in the air, Hazel's eyes widen as the hanging upside down by an invisible force laughed hysterically as their face flushed with the blood rushing to their heads.

Hazel narrowed her yellowish/ greenish eyes at the young man still laughing, he was only a couple of years older than her and resembled the young Halliwell greatly, his sandy blonde hair natural and would reach his shoulders but was now being pulled down by gravity.

"You imbecile!" Hazel let him drop to the floor which ceased his laughing as the air rushed out of his lungs. The purple force field disappeared in a blink of an eye as she stomped towards the guy rolling around the leaf covered ground, trying to get his lung to suck in some of the crisp air surrounding him. "I could've killed you and mom would've had my head!"

Finally getting some air in his lungs, Quinn got to his feet gracefully and went to hug Hazel. The half witch didn't step away from him as his well built arms circled her.

"Mom loves you too much to have your head," He stepped away from his half-sister and looked into swirling eyes and saw beyond the young wolf and into the troubled teenager that always ran away from her problems. "But, you would've been grounded for a very, very long time."

Hazel gave him a tired smile and stepped away from him. "What are you doing here Quinn?"

Her half-brother, Quinn, was three years older than her and was pretty much raised by their grandfather.

"Can't a brother visit his own little sister when she's in need of his brotherly love?" Quinn made his eyes big and round and the air didn't give away to his lie, but Hazel didn't need her nose to see that her brother was lying.

Hazel rolled her eyes and hugged herself, waiting for a truthful word out of Quinn's mouth.

After a moment his young, handsome features turned serious and a sigh came out of his thin mouth.  
"Mom wants me to keep an eye on you and since I'm going to stay here for a while, I decided to open up a bar and you'll be working in it."  
He was smiling at her with no care in the world, his hands in his pockets and the security of having him there made everything feel better.

Running a had through her tangled blonde-ish locks and went and made herself small at the side of her older brother, his arm going over her shoulders and with no words needed, both young Lycans followed the smell of Charmed Magic and good cooking.

The other part of Hazel, the Wolf part, not many people in the Magic World understood it, most of the time her own family didn't. Most of her life she had to go through it guessing what was going to happen next because she was the only of her kind. Sure, there were a handful of half-Lycans, but half-Charmed-Whitelighter-Lycans, just her.

Her dad took care on going through every Lycan information he could find ever since he met Hazel's mom when he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, so that meant going through Lycan family trees. Generation after generation of Lycans had an Alpha, the head of all Lycans in the world, the one who made sure every Lycan didn't make his true form shown to mortals, and that Wolf that had ruled for a century was Hazel's grandfather. And ever since, he was murdered a decade ago, Hazel's mother had to take his place as Alpha, making either Quinn or Hazel next in line for the Alpha position.

This, none of her cousins knew, for their own good.

"Quinn!" Willow exclaimed when she had poked her head out of the kitchen and saw her half-cousin walking in after Hazel. Running out, she jumped into Quinn's crushing hug.

"Willow Kiddo! You've grown!"

And like that, the lightness that made everything glow came back and Hazel felt at home as she laughed with her brother and cousin. Next thing Hazel knew her grandmother, her great aunts were piling around them, greeting Quinn as if he were a Halliwell and in part he was. When their grandfather wasn't making him a future leader he was sent to their mother, being spoiled and treated like the kid he truly was.

"Great, look what the wind dragged in." Everyone turned to find Holly at the foot of the stairs, her small, delicate face a stoic mask but by the way her eyes shone and how her nose was up in the air, she wasn't happy to see Quinn.

Hazel heard the long breath Quinn exhaled from his nose, his smile frozen in place and his voice tight in annoyance.

"'Sup Holls." He greeted with a small nod of his head.

For years Holly and Quinn disliked each other, because every time Quinn went to the Manor nobody paid as much attention to Holly as she liked.

Aunt Paige smiled at Holly and motion with her hand for her to get closer.  
"Come say 'hi' to Quinn, hon."

Holly gave Paige a sickly sweet smile as she shook her head innocently.  
"No, thank you Auntie, I don't want to catch whatever the mongrel has."

"Holly Ann Halliwell!" Piper exclaimed in disapproval as everybody else drew in surprised gasps.

Hazel's lips turned down in a snarl as she watched somebody she was supposed to love look down at her and her brother.

Holly just rolled her eyes and went back up the stairs and disappeared to the second landing of the house.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Piper asked herself quietly before going back to Quinn with an apologetic smile. "You hungry honey?"

Quinn shook his head and smiled down at the oldest Halliwell.

"That's okay, Piper, but I came here on business and business only…But after, hit me with whatever you've got." The last comment made all three Charmed Ones laugh and guide Quinn to the living room.

Hazel was still staring up the stairs at the second floor landing and she could feel Holly pacing around in her room. She could feel Willow's worried stare and the words that would follow.

"Hazel- "

"Where's everyone else?" The young wolf cut her off and turned her normal green- eyed gaze to her older cousin.

"Um, meeting with the Elders, there's some details they had to go over." Willow answered and chewed her bottom lip. "Why's Quinn here?"

Hazel shrugged, "Mom sent him to keep an eye on me. He's going to stick around for a while." And for that she couldn't be any more grateful. With Quinn there, she felt even safer.

Willow had a frown on her delicate pale face as she couldn't help but get into her cousin's mind. She couldn't help but let pity soar through the air and close around her youngest cousin.

Hazel wrinkled her nose at the sickly sweet smell of it. She turned and smiled at the tall blonde that was her cousin.

"You really don't have to feel sorry for me Wills," Hazel said, a soft smile still playing on her plump lips. "Shit happened to me because of who I am, I can stop it. But I'll be awesome to have people around to back me up."

Willow rolled her eyes, more in the sense of stopping the waterworks than from the sarcastic side of it, before hugging Hazel. "Of course I'll be there to back you up, you silly wolf."

And that was pretty much what Hazel needed, to know she had people there because the wanted to, not because they had to. Which was sort of stupid in her part, because that was one of the perks of having a family.

"You let us know if you need anything, okay?" Phoebe said as she hugged her older sister.

"Don't worry, if anything happens, I'll give you guys a call." Piper said as she moved over to Paige and gave her youngest sister a small squeeze.

As the two youngest sisters said their final goodbyes, both of them orbed out, leaving the Halliwell-Wyatt's on their own.

That side of the family all crowded into the living room, with Leo leaning against the fireplace and his two oldest sons at both his sides. Wyatt's and Chris's expressions serious and solemn.

"The Elders have found four young half warlocks here in Ipswich."

Hazel's ears perked up at her grandfather's words. Half warlocks? Could it be the same guys from last night?

"A couple of weeks ago they were involved in an accident which almost exposed them and probably the rest of the magical community. But the weird part is their powers." With a look at his oldest son, Wyatt took over.

"Their powers seem to be just like any other warlock but the thing is from where they come from. Their powers seem to come from The Hollow."

The silence that followed that sentence was deafening.

"That's impossible. Grandma sent it back to the burial ground, how could the warlocks have it if it's being guarded?" Holly expressed her incredulity at the situation.

"That's the thing," Wyatt said, sighing before continuing. "The Hollow was created eons ago, not even the Elders know its true origins. That's another thing the Elders want you three to do."

Hazel, Willow and Holly locked eyes for a couple of seconds before going putting all of their attention back onto Chris, Wyatt and Leo.

"They want you to investigate them, get close, be friend them and find out exactly what are the causes for exposure and find out about their powers. They want to know if they're connected to The Hollow." Chris finished saying, his eyes on his little girl who was sitting on the carpeted floor, leaning against the legs of her older brother. Chris hadn't been surprised when he saw Quinn making Hazel and Willow laugh in the living room. It always took a little bit of time for the tall, blonde twenty-year-old to find his baby sister with the help of his mother.

"So you want us to just appear and befriend them? Wouldn't that be sort of, I don't know, weird? Three San Franciscan girls wanting to befriend small town boys?" Hazel pointed out.

"The plan is," Started Leo. "to put you in different places where they go and interact with them. We want to be discreet, so we won't be obvious and put you in their school."

At this Quinn lifted his hand in the air as if he were in preschool. Leo smiled at the young childish man and nodded for him to speak.  
"I think I can help you in that part." Quinn stated as everyone turned to look at him.

Holly snorted and crossed her arms from the other side of the room, "How can _you_ help us?"

Quinn ignored the brat before going into detail. "Mom wants to open up a bar or a club, an excuse for me to stick around without grandpa bugging me about wasting my time." At this he looked down at Hazel and smirked. "If they're teenagers and they live in a small, quiet town, they'll be looking for ways to have fun. What better way than to lure them into befriending them if it's through a club."

The expression of enlightenment on Leo's face was priceless and both Hazel and Piper couldn't help but laugh at him.

"That's genius! And it'll be a lot easier for the girls if they work there."

"My thought exactly Leo. Plus, it'll make _my_ job from keeping Hazel out of trouble a whole lot easier." The young Lycan ruffled his sister's hair.

Chris clapped his hands once, a satisfied smile on his lips. "I believe we're all set then."

"Did you guys hear?" Kate Tunney rushed to their table a lazy Wednesday morning.

"Hear about what?" Her best friend, Sarah Wenham, asked from beside Caleb, her blonde hair up in a messy ponytail as she leaned against his strong frame.

To answer her question, Kate pushed a flyer onto the table, sitting down next to her long haired boyfriend, how the school faculty never told him anything about it escaped her completely.

The whole table leaned in an stared at the mere piece of paper laying in the middle of the mess that was their table. At the top of the page 'P3' stood out, outlined in electric blue and yellow neon and bellow it was the address to the local. But what attracted the attention of all of the occupants of the table were the words in bold florescent letters: **DANCE CLUB.**

"We are so totally crashing that shit!" Reid exclaimed as he took the paper and inspected it further.

The whole table was buzzing with the news of something exciting coming into this uneventful town, but all of it was cut short as Reid gave a bark of a laugh an cursed, rather loudly.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, as he tried to look at what made his best friend react the way he did. But Reid moved away before he could see anything.

"Hey, what was the name of that weird chick the other night?" The blonde teenage boy, asked his brothers with a glint of mischief in his stormy blue eyes.

"What girl?" Kate turned to Pogue, an elegant eyebrow raised.

Tyler shifted in his seat before answering his brother. "Hazel…Why?"

Reid smirked further, looking like a mad man before slamming the flyer back on to the table and tapping the bottom left corner of it.

"Apparently, she's their main act."

Tyler's nose was almost touching the table as he saw a picture of the chick he almost ran over. But, in the picture she looked breathtaking; she was standing on a bar, her hands over her head which was whipped to the side making her long, blonde hair fly. Her skinny jeaned hip was jotting out, making the curves of her exposed midriff more noticeable and shinning from her bellybutton was a piercing.

Tyler swallowed hard as he straightened himself.  
Reid laughed again before clapping Tyler hard on the back.

"Kids," The blonde son leaned in, the mischievousness never leaving his eyes. "Get your fake ID's 'cuz we're going partying this weekend."


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome To P3

****I'm on a roll today! Second story to be updated! :D Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year guys!

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Welcome To P3 ::House Of Wolfs::

Quinn was a very resourceful guy, because by the end of the 'family meeting' he already had a staff and a place for the club. By the next day he had flyers handed out all around town and he personally made sure that Spencer Academy received more than it needed.

When one of the flyers landed on Hazel's delicate hands she couldn't help but frown when she say a photo of her at the bottom of the flyer, calling her some sort of attraction.

"This isn't funny Quinn!" Hazel whined from her seat on top of the bar.

Her older brother moved bottles of alcohol under the bar, the tickling of the bottles hitting one another lightly the only response she got along with his quite chuckling.

"C'mon Haze, what harm will it do if you dance around the club? Plus, it's good publicity for the club too. Dancers set the mood, not just the music and the booze."

The blonde, young man stood up and walked around the bar; shouting orders to the staff as he made sure the stands around the club were stable for his sister and the other dancers to dance on.

Quinn had practically brought almost his whole pack to Ipswich, only his most loyal and elder wolfs. Most of them were guys, they were divided in groups. Some handled security others the bar tending. The percentage that were females, worked as waitresses and dancers along with Hazel.  
The place was huge, taking up, probably, three blocks in the south part of Ipswich. The club had two floors; _P3_ took the street level and _H_ouse _O_f _W_olfs was underground.

"Ready to party, Hazel?" Mira, an exotic Spaniard that was working as a dancer with Hazel bounced towards her, a pearly white smile on her tanned face, her natural amber eyes shining with excitement.

The young wolf scrunched her small nose in thought before answering her fellow Lycan, "Sort of, it's gonna be hard working between this level and the one underground." Just the thought of it got her tired.

Mira threw her head back and gave a loud laugh, her dark tresses shinning in the dim light they were working with.

"Just have fun _chavala_. You're young, just live the moment and enjoy the night because it is _our_ time." The she-wolf smile mysteriously before giving Hazel's knee a squeeze before grabbing a box filled with cushions and started throwing them randomly around the booths that surrounded the dance floor.

Hazel blew a stray blonde hair out of the eyes and observed her surroundings with bored half lidded green eyes.

The bar ran along a whole wall, all black and polished. Every five feet it sort of broke off into what looked like fifteen feet long tables, but the purposes for these were more for the dancers than for the customer to lean in. The floor of the club was polished wood, and by the smell of it Brazilian oak, but when it became the dance floor it was a paneled lighted platform that rose up three feet and had stairs in every corner. The ceiling rose pretty high and gave the feeling that the future claustrophobic place wouldn't be so bad. At the thought of all of the bodies crammed in this place, no matter how big it was, it made Hazel shudder. By the Moon, she hated big crowds.

Hazel gave another sigh, ignoring his brother's pointed looks of helping finish setting the place up and just stare around still perched on the bar. Tonight was a waxing moon and all of them were itching to change, specially the few pure blooded Lycans. The urges made everyone's eyes became their wolf's glowing yellow, even hers. Being the weirdest mix of Charmed One witch/Whitelighter/ Lycan, she could somehow control the urges. But, tonight was different, she could feel the Itch, she could feel Crevan's desire to take over. Shuddering a bit again, Hazel slid down from the bar, might as well start getting ready.

Tyler brushed his slightly long bangs out of his eyes as he neared the club. Reid, Sarah and Caleb all sat in comfortable silence; Kate and Pogue were ahead of him in his motorcycle.

Reid clapped him on the shoulder as they took the corner that got him passing by the club. It was packed, as far as he could see. The line to get in seemed endless and even with his windows rolled up he could hear the music coming from the inside.

"Ready, Baby Boy?"

Tyler gulped. No, he wasn't ready. With the encounter of Hazel almost two weeks ago, he couldn't get her out of his head and now he could finally see her, maybe even talk to her, and her felt like chickening out.

Before he could register anything he was walking with his friends toward the entrance; a bouncer, a really big, bald one, stood there checking ID's and letting people in, very, very slowly.

"I got this." Kate said as she sauntered towards him.

After a couple of words with the huge man- who was probably on steroids- and she waved them over. There were no questions asked as the guy let them all in.

The place was thumping with music, the flashing lights made everything confusing. Somehow, Kate led them to a booth where all of them ordered their drinks at a passing waitress.

"This place is amazing!" Sara yelled over the music, a big smile on her pale face and her eyes shining with excitement. Caleb smiled and kissed her on the cheek as she let her brown eyes take the place in.

Nobody wasted any time, all of them made a beeline to the dance floor, leaving Tyler alone nursing a half drank beer. He knew she was her somewhere but with the lack of lighting and the multitude of people was going to be impossible to find the petite blonde here.

"Excuse me!" He yelled at their waitress who was collecting the empty glasses from the table. "Is Hazel Halliwell working tonight?"

The girl looked at him, her weird colored contacts staring him down. She looked over her pale shoulder towards the bar, her eyes scanning it.

"Her number's about to start, maybe you can get her after it!" And with a flash of a smile, she was gone and with it the lights went off along with the music.

Tribal drums started thudding, making his table vibrate. As the darkness became unbearable five spotlights shone on the catwalks attached to the bars and five girls, all of them with long, loose hair, had their backs to the crowd.

The two at the far side had black hair, the other two had different shades of brown and the one in the middle was blonde. A blonde he would recognize anywhere. Their hips started moving with the drums, like belly dancers. Their hands running along their bodies and as the beat started mounting they turned as one. Tyler gasped as he looked at each pair of eyes looking hungrily at the crowd. They were yellow… and glowing.

Tyler hadn't realized he had gone off of his seat and into the cheering crowd in front of the catwalks. His blue eyes were focused on the blonde rolling her hips seductively as she leaned back, arching it sensually, letting her head fall, her blonde straighten locks following the movement. All five of them did their little solos and then decided to just drop on their backs; their chest heaving as the crowd cheered for more.

Hazel raised an arm in the air, the crowd's loud cheers going silent, their excitement building with the live performances and she snapped her fingers twice before her voice started coming from the speakers.

"**It's A Cold & Crazy World That Is Ragin' Outside…"**

Her voice was low and husky: lustful. The snap of her fingers was joined by the rest of the girls.

"**Well Baby, Me & All Of My Girls**,"

At this all of them turned on their stomachs and got to their feet, showing off their behinds confidently. Cat calls erupted from the males in the crowd.

"**Are Brinin' On The Fire**."

The girls strutted to the bar, the clientele that had been nursing their drinks there hurriedly took them in their hands as black heeled feet stepped where seconds before the alcohol rested. They made a line, a foot away from each other.

"**Show A Little Leg,**"

They kicked their leg straight up before bringing them down and running hands delicately down them.

"**Gotta Shimmy Your Chest.**"

They shook their chest, taunting smiles on their crimson red lips.

"**It's A Life, It's A Style, It's A Need, It's P3**"

In one single motion, starting with the darker haired girls, they placed a hand on the shoulder of the girl in front of them, their fingers snapping. The girls at either side of Hazel placed their hands delicately on her tan, bare shoulders as the blonde rested a hand on her hip and the other one caught the beat and snapped her long nailed fingers.

"**E-X-P-R-E-S-S."**

The girls bended their knees, swung their loose hair as Hazel spelled the word. Her glowing eyes going over the crowd.

"**Love**" Hazel pouted to the crowd before throwing them a lust crazed smile, "**Sex, Ladies No Regrets**"

Hazel led the way as she got off from the bar and walked through the crowd, who parted for them like the Red Sea did for Moses. Their hips swinging in synch as they reached they went for one of the booths that were occupied by a bunch of guys and to Tyler's complete dismay- and jealousy- it was occupied by Aaron and his gang with Kira snuggled at his side. Hazel didn't waste any time and climbed onto the table.

"**I Love To Make The People Stare**"

Hazel twirled and kicked her leg in the air, smirking as all of the guys on the table stared up at her and Kira glared at the blonde.

"**They Know I Got That Certain Savoir Faire**"

She slightly went down when she hit the note and kept going as she got to her knees, the girls dancing with her strutted toward the stands spread around the club, spotlights on each one all of them circling the platform that was crowded.

"**Fasten Up, Can You Imagine What Would Happen If I Let You Close Enough To Touch?"**

Hazel twirled her head, her hair flying around her and smacked one of Aaron's friend's hands when he tried to reach for her butt. Another flash of hot jealousy went through Tyler as he watched her make her way to the platform where another stand was waiting for her in the middle of it.

"**Step Into The Fantasy, You'll Never Want To Leave, Baby Let's Give It To You"**

She had danced and twirled all the way to the stand, getting there with no trouble what so ever and when she finally reached it she gave the crowed her back and looked over her shoulder, her big eyes looking at everybody and asked,

"**Why?"**

And with a big smile, she turned; hands over her head, hair flying and hips moving to the beat of the song. The rest of the girls moving with her, the clientele going crazy with the five girls with weird contacts on the stands.

"**It's A Passion, An Emotion, It's A Fashion, P3"**

"**It'll Move You, Goin' Through You, So Do What I Do, P3"**

"**All Ladies Come Put Your Hands Up, Boys Throw It Up If You Want It"**

"**Can You Feel Me, Can You Feel It?"**

All of the dancers ran a long fingered hand along their body and spun a number of times and one by one they stopped, Hazel last. Their weird contact eyes looking over the crown, their face serious. Hazel's stained lips split into a smirk as she delivered the last line of the song, the crowd went wild.

"**It's P3."**

The lights deemed and the music came back on. All of the dancers hit the floor and spread around the club and the small blonde Tyler had his eyes on for the whole performance disappeared in the sea of people that immediately swallowed her up.

After a couple of minutes of craning his neck looking for Hazel, Tyler headed back to his table and found the rest of his friends sitting around it, their expressions excited. Reid immediately spotted the younger one of their group and motioned him over.

"Baby Boy!" Reid shouted over when Tyler was close enough. "Did you see the spunky little blonde who broke my nose? She can move, can she?" The lighter blonde gave his brother a smirk and Tyler felt his stomach tighten; that smirk meant Reid had his eye on Hazel.

"They were amazing!" Sarah exclaimed, her smile bright and bubbly.

Tyler felt a small tap on his shoulder and he turned to find the little spunky girl that had been popping in his head ever since he almost ran her over. Her glowing, yellow eyes took in the table behind him before taking him in.

"Riley said you were looking for me." Hazel said, and for the first time ever since he first saw her, _he _took _her_ in.

Her hair was pin straight going well past her waist, the black corset pushed her breast up in two lovely mounts. Her lips were red and pouty and perfect and the make-up surrounding her glowing eyes brought them out with the smudged up liner and smoky black eye shadow. Gold glitter was dusted around her shoulders, making her shimmer every time the lights hit her.

"Please, sit down." Caleb spoke from behind him and Tyler had to fight the immense blush that was warming his neck to reach his cheeks, he had been ogling at her.

Hazel took the invitation with no problem and sat between the youngest and the oldest. Every eye on the table on her.

"Maybe you don't remember us but- "

"I remember you, I broke the blondes nose and you're other friend almost ran me over." Hazel interrupted, her glowing eyes stopping on everyone and observing.

After a second she gave them a million watt smile and said, "Thanks for worrying, but as you can see everything's fine." She gave a small shrug.

Caleb leaned into the table and looked closely at Hazel next to him. "That's the thing, you disappeared, and none of us heard you leave or saw you leave. There was no place to hide by the ruins of the barn. So, where exactly did you go?"  
"Caleb.." Tyler said warningly.

"He's right, Tyler. There's no way she could leave that fast and on foot." Pogue reasoned with the youngest of the group, somehow the leader's paranoia was contagious.

Hazel smiled at the guys and at some point, the smile seemed mocking. "I'm a very fast runner." She told them as her eyes kept roaming around everybody.

Caleb's eyes narrowed at her smile and looked around the bustling club. "How did you get to this place?"

Hazel raised arm to catch the attention of one of the waitresses before answering the scowling leader. "My brother owns the club." The girl brought her a tall, skinny glass of something dark red with lots of ice. She took a sip of her drink from the straw and looked over to the corners of the club. Every guy in Quinn's part of the pack had a close eye on her table, their glowing eyes making it easier to find them.

"Are you old enough to be drinking?" Her brother's voice made the table jump slightly and find how tense the air around them was.

Hazel rolled her eyes and took another sip from her glass, "Are you old enough to run a club?"

"I'm older than you that's for sure." Quinn looked closely the table and something on his gut told him there was something weird with this people and his nose told him what the guys surrounding his baby sister were. "Who are your friends Haze?"

Hazel shrugged, "Some guys I ran into the night I got into town."

She could tell her brother was on the edge of his feet and his eyes kept shifting slightly.

"How did you guys end up here?" Kate found herself asking as the table stated going into another weird silence.

Quinn gave her one of his charming smiles, "Our grandmother used to own a club in San Francisco back in her days. I thought it would be a good idea to open it again somewhere quieter." The girls swooned at his smile.

"But, why _here_? We're not a big town; you'll probably have more luck with this club up in Boston, probably Salem." Pogue glared at the tall blonde.

"Why are all of you so suspicious of us?" Hazel glared at Pogue, her arms crossing over her chest.

"We're suspicious of everyone new into for a while now. We just want to keep everything in order." Caleb answered trying to bring the tension down a notch.

"Wonder why." Hazel retorted sarcastically, her glowing eyes locked with the leader's dark ones.

Caleb frowned at her, she knew something…

"If you'll excuse us, my sister and I have to get back to work. As you can see, we have a full house tonight."

Hazel took the hint and looked at Tyler and see if he got it, apparently not because he just stared at her with his blue eyes.

_His__ blue eyes_. Crevan growled in her head.

Giving a small growl of her own, Hazel went over Tyler's lap. Her plump behind making all of the blood rush to his southern region when she slipped passed. Both her brother and I never looked back at the table.

"Well, that went well." Kate commented as she took a sip from her drink.

Then all of the Brothers locked eyes and at that moment they agreed on something, these strangers had to be watched closely.

* * *

What do you guys think?

R&R


End file.
